


Mantra

by ZaliaChimera



Series: Zalia's Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Showers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: Vanessa Kimball is not weak, and Carolina will prove that, even if words fail her.





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt from a Kink Prompt Generator.
> 
> Prompt for this was: adrenaline and crises + washing

Vanessa Kimball is not weak.

That’s what Carolina wants to tell her. Instead she watches as Kimball strips off piece after piece of armour, shoulders slumped like she’s already been dragged six feet down into the earth. 

Vanessa Kimball is not foolish.

That’s what Carolina wants to say. Instead she waits until Kimball sinks onto the couch, every movement heavy with the weight of a war so different to the one that she signed up for.

Vanessa Kimball is not a failure.

Those are the words that die on Carolina’s tongue when Kimball’s breath stutters and hitches and she was never prepared for this, for the other side of violence. Her place has always been as the unshaking hand, the unflinching eye, and not in the gaping void left in the aftermath.

Vanessa Kimball is a leader.

That’s what Carolina says in silence, when she wraps an arm around Kimball’s shoulders and pulls her close against her side. It’s what she hope she conveys when Kimball shudders against her side, but never makes a noise, strangling the screams that Carolina can feel.

It’s painfully familiar.

But Vanessa Kimball is strong.

She staggers in Carolina’s arms, but stays upright. Carolina guides her towards the bathroom. The blood had only touched the armour, but sometimes you need to feel clean anyway, wash away the stains that no-one can see but you sure as hell can feel.

She lets Carolina pulls her into the shower. The water is tepid but the spray is heavy and the weight of it is what they need now. What Kimball needs now.

They kiss there, as the water sluices down over them and washes away their sins. For now. And now is all they ever have. She’s learnt that lesson well.

For now, Vanessa Kimball is alive.

And even if words fail Carolina she’ll prove one thing.

Vanessa Kimball is loved.


End file.
